


It started as a dare

by raindropmagic27



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropmagic27/pseuds/raindropmagic27
Summary: When Burn dares his flirty twin Crash to go on a date with the hot- headed Turbo, it causes unexpected feelings to show. What will happen once some alcoholic root beer is added? Turbo x Turbo Twin / mentions of Turbo x Felix.





	

(AN: Just a cute idea I had about how Turbo and Crash (one of my turbo twins) became an item. So here it is written out as fanfiction. This is also before the Road Blasters incident, So Turbo Time is still around and all that good junk.)

The turbo twins sat cross legged facing each other in the grass that took up the space inside the race track. Their carts were parked on the track, taking a rest from the race they just had. The brothers were currently in the middle of one of their favorite games, truth or dare. Though they liked picking dare a lot. It was more fun that way.

"Dare" Crash said. Burn thought for a moment. This had to be good to get back at Crash for daring him to dye Turbo's shirt pink. He's still not sure how the two of them are still alive after that.

"I dare you to take Turbo on a date." Burn tried to hold back laughter. This was perfect. Crash was the biggest flirt he knew and Turbo was a complete hot head.

"What!" Did he hear that right. "Burn you know he won't go for that. Besides isn't he dating that fix it guy?

"I don't think their relationship is serious. Plus it's only one date and a fake one at that." Burn said. "Just do what you do best and flirt him up"

Crash was unamused but took a moment to give it some thought. If he chose no he had to let Burn beat him in every race for one full day. If he chose yes he had to try to keep Turbo on a secret date.

"So are you in or out?" Burn asked.

"I'm In." Crash knew he was doomed. However he would try and make this fun. Burn smiled and Crash got up to start his dare.

"Don't forget I need proof." Burn called to his twin as Crash walked over to Turbo's house. Once there he heard Turbos voice inside. He took another moment to think on if he really wanted to attempt this dare. So what if he lost it wouldn't be the end of the world would it? But than gain if Burn was still alive from his dare than what was the harm. He could just hangout with Turbo as a friend. Burn wouldn't know. Turbos voice could still be heard. Crash put his ear to the door to listen.

"And the trophy for greatest racer ever goes to-" Crash shook his head and knocked. A moment later the door opened. "What?" Turbo snapped."Oh, Hi Crash." He sounded disappointed.

"Is this a bad time?" Crash questioned. Perhaps Felix was over? This would ruin the dare. Though Crash didn't want to interfere either.

"No just, never mind. What do you want?"

"Got any plans? I was hoping we could hang for a bit." Crash put his hand into his pockets and waited for an answer. So far so good. Hopefully.

"Yeah, that's cool. I got nothing going on now anyway." Turbo walked out and slammed his door shut. "Where's Burn? I'm not used to seeing just you."

"He took his car over to Skid's to have it worked on." Crash lied. But it was a god lie at that cause Turbo took the bait. They left and headed for grand central station. Turbo didn't question it and Crash figured it would be best so they wouldn't bump into his twin. They walked around for a bit, Crash was unsure of what exactly to do. They could go to tappers but they always did that. This was a date and... he stopped walking for a moment. This was just a dare not a real date. What was he thinking? This was fake so what did it matter? Did it matter? Turbo stopped an turned to face

"You alright?" Turbo asked. "You look confused."

"Hum? Oh I was just wondering something." Crash said. He had to think of something to say quick. He couldn't let Turbo find out about the dare.

"Well spit it out. Jeez did you crash your car and hit your head?" Turbo said.

"What are you and Felix? Are you two really a couple?" Crash asked. He didn't know what else to talk about and at least he would know his boundaries. Turbos face fell for a moment before going back to his usual grumpy expression.

"No...We're not. He was...pretty much just a one night stand." Turbo admitted. He wasn't sure why he just told Crash that. To be honest it upset him. He wouldn't go as far as saying he loved Felix but he did care for him a little. But that stupid handyman just didn't want to make things complicated. Whatever.

"Oh, Turbs. Did he upset you?" Crash had to smile. This meant he could be flirty without regret. He held Turbo's face "This calls for a special hangout" He winked.

"Don't you pull your flirty shit with me" He smacked Crash's hand away.

"Aww, come on Turb's have a little fuuun." Crash teased. "I know where we could go"

"Crash stop it. It's not like this is a date" Turbo said angerly

"Actually, It is." Crash said. Turbo took a moment to process that. Oh no did this mean?

"What are you and Burn up to now?" He balled his fists in his anger.

"Okay, You know that dare game me and Burn like to play?" Crash asked. Oh god here it goes Turbo thought.

"Yeah?"

"He dared me to take you on a date. He wasn't actually working on his car, so I figured we'd just do something besides racing for a few hours. That way he couldn't find us an spy. That's pretty much it." Crash confessed. Turbo's eye twitched. Leave it to one of the twins to think up a dare like that. But he knew the rules to this dare game and now that he was involved he was determined to win. He'd play along for now.

"Oh Crash, This is what you call a date?" He grabbed the collar of Crash's jacket "I expected more out of you. I am highly disappointed" Crash was in confusion. "I know how this dare game works. But Burn made the mistake of making us a team. I hate to loose and don't plan on loosing to him. So if Burn wants us to have a date, We'll have a fucking date. But we need a change of scenery so, where shall we go?" Crash smiled. He was amused that Turbo was getting in on this.

"Come on, We can go get a drink. Might cheer you up"

Tappers was pretty crowded but both guys have seen it worse. Turbo found a seat and Crash sat next to him. Tapper was with them in a jiffy.

"Evening boys." He slid two alcoholic root beers their way. "Just the two of you tonight?"

"Obviously." Turbo said. The two guys took a sip of the root beer.

"Well, Just stay outta trouble. And let the others know I said hello." Tapper then went to help other customers.

"So, how did this dare thing start?." Turbo questioned. Crash chuckled

"Well one day we were really bored and you were having a Turbo moment."

"Turbo moment?" Turbo questioned.

"That is what we say when you're mad. Anyway, we decided to play truth or dare. Long story short we like to pick dare all the time to see what we can get each other to do."

"And if you go through with it you get to beat the other one in races for one full day, Right?"

"That's right. But we need proof we did it. If we didn't complete the dare then it's as if we didn't do it at all." Crash started on another root beer.

"You guy's are, You guys are dumb." Turbo took another root beer as well

"We know. But you looove us." Crash teased. To his surprise it made Turbo laugh.

"I-I do. You guys are awesome. I don't know what I'd do without you two." Turbo admitted.

"Be out of a game." Crash laughed. They both pounded down a few more drinks before calling it a night. It didn't take long for Turbo to get chatty on their way back to Turbo Time. Crash listened and responded as best as he could. The root beer made it hard to talk straight. They both made it back to their game however and Crash walked Turbo to his house. Turbo offered for Crash to stay a while to sober up. His house was just up the hill, but it was late and dark so he took the offer. Turbo went to the kitchen and got two waters for them and some cherry pie. Food would help right now. He sat on the island that was in the middle of the kitchen and Crash stood next to him.

"Thanks." Turbo said looking over to Crash. Crash was confused by the sudden remark.

"Thanks for what?" He asked.

"For you and Burn being complete idiots and making this dare happen. I needed a day like this. A day to get out with someone I can talk to" Turbo stated the truth.

"You're funny when you're drunk." Crash took a bite of some cherry pie. He could tell it was from Fix it Felix Jr. The pies from that game were always delicious.

"You ever wonder about life? Like how long your game will be plugged in? Or if you'll ever meet anyone? Stuff like that..." Turbo didn't even know what he was talking about. The alcohol must have gotten to him more than he thought. His mind started to think of questions he normally would not ask.

"Here comes Mr. emotional. " Crash broke the silence. He had now also finished his slice of pie.

"Shut up.."

"You are so cute when you pout." Crash immediately regretted saying that. He didn't want Turbo to take it the wrong way and get mad. Turbo looked back over to him. He had a straight face. The kind where you never knew what he was thinking.

"Look how about I just go home and check back on you tomorrow." Crash suggested.

"No." Was Turbos response. "First can I try something?" Turbo thought about that for a second. "You know what, fuck that thought. I don't see why I'm even asking. Come here." Crash was all confused right now. Turbo was never good at just stating what he wanted, unless it came to winning. He always wanted to win. He was even more confused when Turbo grabbed him by the caller of his jacket. Before he could ask what the hell was going on, Turbo pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened and his mind tried to figure out was just happened. Turbo's lips were on his, the kiss was rough but at the same time Turbos lips were so soft. Crash only found himself kissing back even though his mind told him to pull away. Turbo suddenly Pushed him away breaking the kiss.

"Fuck..." He looked at the confused racer in front of him. "Fuck.." He then pulled crash into another kiss. Just kissing him was enough to make Turbo realize he had feelings for his best friend. How this suddenly happened, he did not know. But now he wasn't sure weather to keep kissing his friend or throw him out of his house. Turbo broke the kiss again by pushing Crash away. It took Crash a moment to clear his thoughts. Kissing Turbo was rather nice. He loved it but at the same time he felt like this was all a crazy dream. Turbo wasn't serious about this, was he? How could he be? As big of a flirt cras could be he didn't want this to turn into a one night stand.

"I think now would be a good time for me to go home.." Crash said. Before he could turn around and walk away Turbo grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Crash. Just wait a minute." Turbo had to think about everything first.

"No, Turbo. We're both drunk. This is all just a result from the alcohol"

"What if it's not?" Crash gave a faint smile to that comment.

"Turbo.." Turbo put a finger on Crash's mouth to silence him.

"Right now I just want to enjoy the moment." He kissed the taller racer again. This time he slid his tongue along Crash's bottom lip. Crash let his mouth open to allow his and Turbo's tongues to touch. They let their tongues wrestle, It was a feeling Crash never felt before. Sure he kissed other guys before but something about this was different. He loved this closeness, this warmth. Suddenly he was pushed away again.

"Is this how you act with everyone you kiss? " Crash said wiping a bit of saliva from the corner of his mouth.

Turbo looked into Crash's eyes and his tone got more serious. "Crash..I.. I think I like you, A little to much." Turbo thought for a second. "Scratch that. I think I love you." He looked away. Confession was not his strong point.

"But..." Crash was cut off with a kiss.

"Say you love me, Crash?"

"Well after everything that just happened, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to continue kissing you... I love you too, Turbo." It was the truth. Crash never realized it till now, but he was in love with Turbo. It all made sense now. Turbo faintly smiled and pulled Crash into another kiss. Crash happily returned the kiss and opened his mouth so that their tongues could touch again. He wrapped his arms around Turbo to close any space that was still between them. Crash wasn't exactly sure what this made him and Turbo but he loved it. He guessed this would be his proof for the dare. He couldn't wait to see the look on Burn's face when he told him about the date. It was going to be priceless. Turbo kept his grip on the caller of Crash's blue racing jacket. How did this come to be? He wasn't sure but all he knew was their was passion when he kissed Crash. A passion he never felt before. He wasn't sure hoe to handle this but right now that didn't matter. Right now he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend.


End file.
